Vampire Cats
by AidoRockz
Summary: Sara sends Takuma and his friends, with Zero, to the real world but as cats. How will the Gang coup as not only vampires in a new world but as vampire CATS? And what happens when a human finds them. This was adopted but I might come back to it in the future if the adopter doesn't do anything soon
1. Chapter 1

LOL, sorry for starting a new story but I thought of doing this since I found no others like it :D. Please help since I don't know who it might turn out along the road.

Remember K+ can had a few swears. I will give warnings if there is swearing in the chapter and if it gets too bad I'll change it to T

Warning: Yuki is a vampire in this. I might add other characters latter if I get ideas how. Oh and my girl will be Ashlen Baker. Don't complain; I am just really used to that name since it is my OC and I suck at making up names.

This chapter is short but the next will be longer.

* * *

"This is all your god damned fault, Kuran, you and all the god damned purebloods!" Zero shouted and bared his fangs. The male Kuran looked calm as his sister was frowning beside him.

"I had no part of his, Kiryu. I don't have any power like this and nether does Yuki." Kaname Kuran answered as calmly as he looked, though he truthfully was annoyed himself. He looked away from the hunter to gaze around to the others.

Rima and Shiki were lazily napping in the grass together. Ruka was glaring at Aido as _he_ had his fangs buried into a rat. Kain was just watching his cousin in a lazy mater. Takuma was happily sitting on a moss covered rock as he watched what the others were doing. The only thing wrong with this picture was that everyone was a cat, or actually a kitten due to the size.

"Why is everyone so mad? We are all young again?" Takuma asked happily, purring and swishing his tail back and fourth. Zero turned his head and glared at the brownish blond kitten, who sweat dropped and looked away.

"Kaname, how long will we stay like this?" Yuki looked at her older brother. Kaname smiled softly down at her and nuzzled her head with his.

"I don't know, Yuki, but Sara will pay for this when we are back to normal." He hissed a threat before becoming calm and licking his sister in the face to kiss her. Yuki purred and nuzzled into him while Zero glared but was secretly hurt.

"Rat blood makes me miss the tablets." Aido's voice broke through the silence as he sat up from his rat meal. Kain shook his head with a slight sigh and Ruka gave him a look of disgust.

"I would never degrade myself as low as eating rats." Ruka said in a smug tone, with her nose in the air. Aido hissed at her.

"Oh, shut up. You know something better?" he snarled, baring his fangs. Ruka hissed back and Kain jumped in between the two of them.

"This isn't the time or place to fight. Please calm down you two." Kain begged, really wanting to keep the peace. The two vampire cats growled once more before looking away.

Kaname was grateful for the orange kitten for keeping the peace. He didn't want to handle the two nobles fighting right after there were turned into kittens by Sara and send who knows where.

"Kaname, where are we going to go? We can't stay outside. We aren't safe outside in these bodies." Takuma told the pureblood kitten, frowning as he jumped off the rock. Kaname frowned and hung his head.

"I know, Ichijo. I guess we should look for a house. Hopefully someone will take pity on us. Kiryu, you are welcome to join us; unless you _want _to stay out here." Kaname smirked a little, as much as a kitten could, as Zero looked pissed off.

"You don't tell me what to do, Kuran." He hissed, which for both Aido and Ruka to glare at him.

"Please, Zero?" Yuki asked with her big brown eyes. One look at her and the hunter calmed down.

Even if he told her himself he'd kill her next time he saw her he knew he wouldn't have the guts. She would always have a place in his heart and killing her would make the pain worse.

"Fine. Lead the way than, Kuran." He narrowed his eyes at Kaname, who nodded and turned around.

He really didn't like the hunter and only tolerated him for Yuki's sake. If Yuki didn't care so much for the x-human, Kaname would have killed him long ago and be finished with him.

"Very well. Ichijo, wake Shiki and Rima." Kaname ordered but without using his pureblood power. Takuma nodded and walked over, nudging the two sleeping kittens.

"What do you want, Takuma?" Shiki asked sleepily as he lifted her head. Rima lifted her head and yawned.

"It's time to get up and go." Takuma gently nudged Shiki, who was looking as emotionless.

"Fine. Come on Rima." Shiki nudged the female beside him, who was nodding.

"They are ready, Kaname." Takuma turned around and smiled at the male pureblood. Kaname nodded and turned around.

"Time to head out." He announced and everyone followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

First off please don't ask to be paired. I support Shiki/Rima Yuki/Kaname and Kain/Ruka. The other three are already taken. Second I'll try to make chapters as long as over 1000 words long.

Font meanings

Normal Font: Normal speaking  
_Italic Font:_ vampires cats speaking when girls are around  
**Bold Font: **Places story is taking place

* * *

Since it was a Friday night and no one had work to do, Ashlen Baker was lazily resting on her couch. While she was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire her roommate, Kim Brown, was sitting on the chair and playing Pokemon on her DS

"Well, I'm bored." Ashlen announced once her movie was over. Kim didn't even bother look up from her game.

"Why don't you pick up the other DS and we can play?" Kim asked and Ashlen frowned, shaking her head.

"No, I don't like Pokemon. Maybe Vampire Knight Guilty is in English yet." Ashlen said thoughtfully, getting herself off the couch and walking to her laptop. Kim made a face as she paused her game to look up.

"Vampire Knight in English sucks. They rapped all of the voices. Poor Takuma sounds so gay now." Kim complained with a frown. Ashlen rolled her eyes but smiled.

"They are really different but I like some of the voices. They also get easier to listen to after a few episodes." Ashlen smiled and went to the DubHappy site. There were a few new English Naruto episodes but no new Vampire Knight outside the first season.

Sighing, Ashlen closed her laptop up, not being in the mood to do anything on it. Getting up from her computer chair, Ashlen passed Kim into the kitchen to get a bag of Bar-B-Q chips. Opening the bag Ashlen walked back into the living room, eating them.

"Hey do we have any cheese and onion chips left?" Kim asked while watching her friend and roommate. Ashlen grinned as she flopped back down on the couch.

"Yep, in the top cupboard." Ashlen smiled and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Kim paused her game once again as she put it down to go into the kitchen.

A moment later Kim came back in the room with her own bag of chips. She sat back in her chair and started to play her game again while she was eating. After a while of silence, except for Kim's game, Ashlen sighed in boredom.

"It's so boring." She complained out loud in a whine tone. Kim was too busy with her game and eating her chips to look up.

"Then go do something. Go for a walk outside." Kim told her roommate, slamming away on the DS buttons. Ashlen rolled her eyes.

"It's too late for a walk. I'm going to star gaze instead." Kim just gave a Itachi like Hn as a reply and Ashlen just ignored it while walking to the front door.

**Outside**

The nine vampires had already stopped at two house before the one they were at now. The first house were dog people and the second house no one was home or ether no one was awake.

"Kaname, most of us can't do much more. These can't bodies don't hold enough energy." Takuma frowned as he grazed around at the others. Almost everyone looked tired and in the need of warmth and rest.

"I know, Ichijo. Hopefully this is the last house for tonight." Kaname replied and his, alone with the others, ears twitched why they heard foot steps from the other side of the door. Soon the door opened to show a young girl looking to be in her late teens.

This girl had long light brown hair, which would be longer if not curly. Her eyes were a grayish blue and she had a visible small scare by her left eye. From kitten form it was hard to tell her height but the kittens guessed somewhere in the five feet. She was wearing blue PJ kitten pants and a plain blue T-shirt.

"What the..." The girl sounded shocked as looked down at the nine small kittens. All vampires looked up at her face and some meowed at her, shaking their bodies to let her know they were cold.

Ashlen looked back back inside the house. She was thinking what Kim might think about having nine new house members living with them. Both girls loved cats and if they took turns cleaning the litter box they'd have to buy, things would be OK.

"Alright, come in." The vampire cats sighed in relieve as they followed Kaname and Yuki into the house. As the girl walked away somewhere, they were unsure if they should follow or stay where they were. They ended up running after her in the end.

**In living room**

"Hey, Kim, look what I found." Ashlen smiled at Kim before looking down at the kittens. They had followed her like she knew, hoped, they would.

While a few of the kittens looked around, others watched the blue haired, almost silver, girl look up from her game. Just like the brunet, the blue haired girl looked at the kittens surprise. Yet it was soon replaced by a look of glee.

"Kittens, how cute!" Kim shouted in glee, seeming to forget about her game as she fell to her knees and grabbed the dark blond, brownish blond, kitten.

"_I think she likes you, Takuma." _Shiki smiled thinly at the vampire kitten getting the death hug. Takuma sweat dropped and bent his head up to look at the girl hugging him.

"Can I keep this one? He is cute." Kim grinned while she buried her face into the kittens fur, getting a meow from the said kitten.

"We can keep them all. I don't think they have a home." Ashlen replied while picking up a orang kitten with duller purple eyes.

Rima didn't bother wasting her strength in fighting against the girl. Instead she made eye contact with the human girl holding her. Ashlen smiled and held the Rima kitten with one hand some she could rub her head with the other.

"This one is female. I can tell because of the eyes. They are so pretty." Rima blinked at the comment and found herself uttering a small purr of thanks.

"Well I still like this one better. Guess what I'm going to name him." Kim grinned widely while Ashlen put the kitten down. Ashlen rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Let me guess. You are going to call him Takuma." All the kittens twitched at hearing the manga lover's name. The blue haired girl nodded with a grin and the vampire cats were confused how these English girls could know Takuma's name.

"_Who are these girls? They know your name, Takuma-San." _Akatsuki voiced the thing all kittens were thinking.

"_It might just be a coincidence. Don't act all suspicious just yet." _Kaname ordered and everyone calmed down. Well everyone except for Senri, Rima and Zero since they were already calm.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. We can name the rest of the kittens in the morning." Kim held Takuma in one hand as she waved to her friend with the other. She didn't even focus on the other kittens to know what they looked like.

"Don't be doing perverted things to that poor cat." Ashlen shouted after her friend with a grin on her face. Kim pouted and Aido began laughing.

"Oh shush. I'd never do that do a cat." Ashlen and the kitten, Aido, where still laughing as Kim took the unexpected vampire cat into her room.

"Well you kitties sleep where ever you want for now. I'm also going to bed." Ashlen told them with a yawn. Waving Ashlen walked away into her bedroom.

"What do we do now, Kaname?" Yuki looked up at her brother, looking worried even in her kitten body. Aido had finally stopped laughing at the other blond but wore a grin.

"Look around I guess. Get used to our surroundings." Kaname suggested and the other vampire noble kittens nodded. Zero has already left to get some distance between him and the other vampires.

"I hope Takuma-San will be OK." Akatsuki asked, obviously concerned for the other vampire. The fire benders cousin smirked.

"He'll be fine. He finally found a girl to sleep with." Towards his perverted comment he got a few blushed, a couple glares and Akatsuki hit his cousin over the head.

"Stop thinking perverted." Akatsuki ordered his cousin before walking off. Pouting, and giving his head a rub, Hanabusa Aido followed his cousin.

After a moment everyone had left the living room and was touring around the house.

* * *

Sorry for weird ending. Writers block :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **The B word is used once in this chapter

K+ can have a few swears, tame swears as I call them, but I will still give warnings for people that are touchy about swearing

this chapter is much longer :D

* * *

The first one up in the house was Kim. Covering a yawn with her hand, Kim looked back into her room, where her new kitten, Takuma, was sleeping next to one of Kim's mangas. It was strange. Not only did the kitten look like a kitten version of Takuma Ichijo but it seemed to like reading it as well.

Grinning an devilish grin, Kim snuck into Ashlen's room quietly. The girl's older roommate was sleeping with the blanket hiding her. Only Ashlen's arm was showing, hanging out from the blanket as it danged at the side of the bed. With her grin growing Kim ran at Ashlen and jumped on her with a battle like cry.

"Kim, what the hell?" Ashlen shouted, sitting up in a panic before getting angry. The said offender began to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyways get up. We have nine new kittens to look after." Kim grinned while getting off her friend. Ashlen stared at her friend sleepily before sighing and pulling herself out of the bed.

"Fine, whatever." Kim rolled her eyes at her friend's grumpiness as she left the room. She knew her friend wasn't a morning person but she was too excited about the cats to care today.

**In the living room**

All eight vampire cats were sleeping comfortably on the furniture in the living room. Yuki and Kaname slept side by side on the white puffy chair -purebloods always get the most comfortable- Akatsuki and Aido were sleeping on the couch pillows. Rima and Senri were sleeping on the throw blanket on the back of the couch. Lastly Zero was sleeping on the carpeted floor by the fire place.

"Kim, they are sleeping, leaving them alone. I want to go back to bed." Ashlen complained as she entered the living room. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going back to bed. Anyways, cats don't need to be awake for us to name them." Kim was smiling happily as she walked over to the couch, picking up the other blond kitten. Hanabusa's eyes popped open in surprised to the sudden motion.

"_Hey, what's going on?" _Hanabusa's loud question woke up the other kittens. A couple, like Ruka and Zero, were pissed at being woken up.

"_Damned vampire. Shut up; I was sleeping." _The x-hunter hissed from his spot near the fire place. Ashlen frowned as Kim shoved the blond kitten in her arms.

"Looks like some one is cranky." She teased the silver kitten, getting another fang barred hiss. Ashlen chuckled.

"I guess that will teach you to mess with a tired cat." she laughed while holding Hanabusa in her arms. Kim pouted and Ashlen smirked but in a moment Kim was smiling again.

"Well, whatever. Lets get to naming them." Kim announced happily, all hypered up. Ashlen groaned and tried to put Hanabusa down but he clung to her arm.

"_Hey, I'm comfortable here. Don't put me down." _The vampire cat complained, yawning widely to show off his fangs.

"Kim, I'm too tired and hungry to name the kittens right now. Let me eat first." Ashlen told Kim and quickly looked at Hanabusa before she could listen to Kim's whine.

"Come on, little guy, I can't hold you forever. I need to make myself some food." Ashlen managed to get the stubborn vampire off her arm and onto the floor. At the mention of food all kittens glanced the girls' way.

"I think they are hungry." Kim stated, looking down at the eight kittens. Ashlen nodded in agreement before turning her back on them.

"We will have to do some cat shopping today. For now I'll give them some tuna. Go see if that other kitten is hungry." While Ashlen was leaving, the kittens following since they knew they'd get food, Kim pouted.

"His name is Takuma!" Kim shouted but a little too late. The other girl was already in the kitchening. Pouting, Kim went to her room to get the still sleeping kitten.

**In the Kitchen**

In the kitchen Ashlen took out five cans of tuna and nine little dishes. Opening for of the dishes, Ashlen cut the can's in half and put each can into two bowls.

"Ow, stop scratching me. You're claws are sharp." Ashlen complained while that blond kitten started clawing on her pant leg.

"_Aido behave yourself." _Towards the male pureblood's order, Hanabusa pulled away from the girl's leg with a pout.

"_Sorry Kaname-Sama." _The noble apologized. His mood, however, changed as soon as a bowl of food was laid in front of him.

"OK, no fighting since each of you gets one bowl each." Ashlen warned the kittens while putting down two more bowls. Akatsuki and Ruka took those two.

Soon Kim came back into the room with Takuma while Ashlen was putting down the last bowl. The only ones not eating the fish was Senri, Rima and Takuma. Yet Takuma began eating as soon as the blue haired girl put him down.

Both Senri and Rima were roaming through a bottom cupboard in a cabinet at the right side of the kitchen. It was the place Ashlen and Kim kept all their canned and boxed foods stored. The two models were wandering through there since they had smelt chocolate. Hoping it was Pocky, the two went searching for it.

"Um, what are those cats doing?" Kim asked as she and Ashlen both watched the two kittens wander in there.

"I don't know and I don't speak cat to ask them. Although I guess we should stop them." Ashlen replied and walked to the cabinet to get the kittens.

"_Shiki, I found it." _Rima's voice was muffled as she held a bag of Kim's Pocky in her teeth. Shiki looked at her with a soft smile.

"_Good. Now I think we better start running." _the young vampire cat suggested as he heard when of the human teens getting closer. Rima nodded and pounsed out of the cabinet, startling Ashlen and making Kim laugh.

"You shouldn't laugh, Kim. She has your Pocky in your mouth." As Rima and Shiki ran away to hide with the Chocolate Kim glared at them.

"Stupid cats! Bring back my chocolate!" Kim screamed and ran after the two cats. As Kim ran past Ashlen to try to get the kittens she pushed Ashlen by accident which caused the brown haired girl to step on Ruka's tail.

"_Ow! You stupid, human bitch!" _Ruka hissed and lashed out by scratching through Ashlen's pant leg by reaction. Her claws were sharp enough to go through the pants and cut into her leg.

"_Ruka!" _Takuma's eyes widened shock from the female's swear. He knew the female could hold a temper, as did everyone, but no one heard her swear before.

Ashlen cried out in the pain of the scratch, quickly pulling her pant leg to look at the blood that came from the scratches. There were three scratches and it seemed like a cut that would take at lest five to ten minutes to heal without a bandage.

To the smell of blood, Kaname quickly looked at his sister, who was staring at the girl in shock. The pureblood knew the girl did her best to avoid drinking blood so smelling it could make her hungry. Seeming it was human blood could make it worse for the female pureblood.

Drinking a lover's blood is how a vampire can get a satisfying thirst. Yet drinking human blood was a natural thing for all vampires. It had a whole different taste to vampires and could help with their healing when hurt.

"_Yuki, go into the other room and calm yourself." _Kaname nudged his sister to go the living room. Yuki stared at Ashlen until she felt Kaname nudge her again; she left to the living room and followed by Zero.

"Hey!" Ashlen nearly shouted in shock as the blond kitten was suddenly clinging to her leg and licking the blood off. Hanabusa was tempted to bite into her leg to get more of the blood but Akatsuki suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck; dragging him again from the girl's leg.

"_Get some control over yourself, Hanabusa. Kaname-Sama will get upset if you start biting our hosts." _Akatsuki warned his cousin. Hanabusa pouted and hung his head, only giving a small nod as a reply.

**In the Living room**

"Get back here!" Kim was still chasing Senri and Rima, who have now entered the living room. Yuki was sitting herself on the couch while Zero was watching by the fire place.

Just as the two kittens ran under the couch to get away, a knock came at the door. Walking to the door, and warning the two kittens she hadn't given up, Kim went to see who was at the door.

"Is everything OK? I could hear screaming?" Kim and Ashlen's friend from next door, Sakura Yami Kinkouchi.

"We are fine, Sakura. We are just having a little trouble controlling our new kittens." Kim answered and was replied with a big grin from Sakura.

"You got kittens? Let me see them!" Sakura did even want to wait for a reply as she rushed into the house. Rushing into the living room, Sakura noticed four of the nine kittens sitting in the living room.

Yuki was still sitting on the couch, watching as Rima and Senri came out of hiding. The two models themselves were ripping up the bag of Pocky with their claws to get to the chocolate. Zero was still sitting in the corner, scoffing in the corner but yet strangely amused about the chase a moment ago.

"Oh, they are so cute. Hey, are cats allowed to eat chocolate?" Sakura asked while watching the orange and light brown cat eat a stick of chocolate. That was when Ashlen came back into the room with a bandage over her wounds.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" Sakura pointed to the bandaged leg, forgetting about the kittens eating chocolate; but Kim didn't. She quickly grabbed her back with a victory cry, only to see four of the sticks were already eaten.

"That one female scratched me when I stepped on her tail." The brown haired girl pouted as she touched her leg. Kim stuffed what was rest of her Pocky in her pocket.

"That was pretty stupid." She teased and Ashlen gave her friend a glare. Meanwhile Sakura left into the kitchen of the mention of more cats.

"You are the one that pushed me into her when you went chasing after them." Ashlen pointed to the two kittens. Kim was rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile and the two vampires looked upset at having their chocolate taken away.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Laughing nervously, Kim looked away to face something else rather than her annoyed roommate.

"Ah, so cute!" Sakura's voice from inside the kitchen cut through the silence. Walking into the said room, both Ashlen and Kim saw Sakura picking up the kitten that scratched Ashlen.

"Careful, Sakura. That kitten isn't really friendly." Ashlen warned while Ruka started to growl.

_"Stupid human, put me down!" _The vampire girl ordered in a hiss. She was about to scratch Sakura's arm when she caught a look from Kaname.

_"Ruka, calm yourself. They are not our enemy." _The pureblood ordered the noble. Hanging her head from shame, Ruka lowered her clawed paw slowly.

"Easy there girl." Sakura cooed and gently put Ruka back down at her feet. Both Kim and Ashlen were looking at the kittens.

"Is it just me or did that kitten stop because the brown male meowed at her?" Ashlen asked while the four kittens that had been in the living room re-joined the other five.

"I don't know, maybe?" Kim shrugged her shoulders, not really caring as she walked over to pick up Takuma again.

_"I wonder how these girls would react if we turned back to normal all of a sudden." _Takuma said thoughtfully while he was picked up by the blue haired girl.

_"They'd probably freak. We might have to erase their memories." _Senri replied, just as thoughtful as Takuma was.

_"For now they are our hosts and you will do nothing in any sort to harm them. Is that understood?" _Towards Kaname question all the nobles bowed their heads to him. Zero was being disrespectful like always; though he knew he wouldn't hurt anyone, and Yuki smiled up at her brother.

"You know, these cats remind me of the group of vampires from Vampire Knight. They even kind of look like the vampires themselves." Sakura pointed out while the three girls watched the kittens _talk_.

"You really think that?" Kim asked, tilting her head as she watched the kittens and petted Takuma's head and back. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah the one you are holding looks like Takuma. The two that were eating your Pocky reminded me of Shiki and Rima. The two dark brown cats look like Kaname and Yuki Kuran. The kitten that hissed at me looks like Ruka. The other blond kitten and orange seem like Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido. The kitten that was sitting by the fire place reminded me of Zero." Sakura finished with a proud smile on her face. The two girls were surprised by how right she was; even the kitten's attitudes fit the names. The vampire gang, however, were in shock by how much this girl knew their names.

"_Still think it is __coincidence they__ know our names, Kuran?" _Zero growled at the pureblood and Kaname only looked at Zero for a moment. If he looked any longer he'd glare and he didn't want to be mean to the D-Level in front of Yuki.

"_Zero has a point, Kaname. She even said our last name." _Yuki said softly and looked up at the three. The others did the same as Kaname sighed.

"_I guess it can't be avoided then. Everyone be on alert and try to figure out why and how they know our names. If possible see if you can find out anything else about us." _Kaname ordered calmly but strickly. As the girls watched the kittens nodded, seeming to look at one of the dark brown kittens, they blinked.

"Strange. Anyways since I'm here do you mind if I stay for breakfast?" Sakura grinned while taking a seat on a chair that was in the kitchen. Ashlen and Kim looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure, I'm about to make it." Ashlen said while turning on two elements on the stove. One would be for hash browns while the other for bacon.

Grinning, Sakura stood up from the chair and walked to Ashlen, planing on helping. Kim put Takuma back down as she took plates, forks, knifes and cups into the dinning room that could fight twenty. The vampire cats though kept a close eye on all three humans. They didn't know if they could be trusted or not.

* * *

While here is chapter three, hope you like it :D

please review

Just so you know, I asked if Kim and Sakura waned to be in the story. I needed pairs for Takuma and Zero and know that Kim likes Takuma and Sakura likes Zero. I don't want to take requests since I like the normal pairings; they are cute.


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to switch to first person for this story now, or do a little bit of both. I do the same thing for Kitten Curse in I love creepy things.

* * *

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

These kittens really were strange. The reminded me of Naruto stories where the Akatsuki get turned into kittens. The kittens weren't really oddly colored like the Akatsuki kittens were, but these kittens sure did act weird.

For example all the kittens seemed to follow that brown male. All but that silver kitten that would hiss at him. There was also the blond male that had licked my blood when the blond female scratched me. There was also the fact that the kittens also have been following us around ever since we ate breakfast.

Also, ever since Sakura choose Vampire Knight names for the kittens I couldn't help but see similar things between the kitten and it's name. For example there was the pocky incident and Rima and Shiki loved to eat pocky. There was also the fact that Hanabusa, the kitten, had licked the blood off my leg. In the anime, manga, Hanabusa Aido had a thing from taking blood when he wanted it; more than the other vampires in the Night Class anyways.

Anyways I was in the living room with Sakura and Kim, talking about Vampire Knight. Actually, I think we were only really talking about Vampire Knight since Sakura brought up the subject once she mentioned how the kittens reminded her of some of the vampires from Vampire Knight.

I was sitting in the recliner chair, so I could lay back. The blond male, Hanabusa, was sitting on my lap, seeming to be napping. Sakura and Kim were sitting on the couch with the other male blond, Takuma, sitting in Kim's lap and the female brown, Yuki, in Sakura's. The male brown kitten sat between the two.

"I wish they would make the anime into a season three." I sighed, leaning back in the chair so much I might as well have been laying down.

"Yeah, it really sucks how they ended the anime season. I know the manga goes on but still. Yet the only parts I really liked about the series was Takuma. Otherwise it is boring. Too much about Yuki, Kaname and Zero. Yuki and Kaname should just die already." Kim said with bitterness in her voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey, don't dis Yuki. Yuki is cute cool. I'd be her friend any day." Sakura said in defense to the fictional character. Kim rolled her eyes at the comment so I cut in.

"Which do you like better, Sakura, the anime or manga?" I asked, smiling as I continued to gently pet the sleeping blond male kitten on his head.

Ever since he had licked my blood, Hanabusa had been sucking up to me. It seemed like anything a normal pet would do to it's master when he knew he was in trouble. It's like the animal pet way of asking for forgiveness. He reminded me even more of the vampire from Vampire Knight.

"I like the anime. I don't really like black and white pictures. Although I do want the third season to become an anime." Sakura answered with a smile. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yeah. In the anime they left with Kaname, Yuki, Kain, Aido and Ruka leaving the school while Rima and Shiki go looking for Ichijo." I agreed and I felt the kitten twitch under me. I looked down at him to see that he as now awake and looking at me.

_**Third person P.O.V **_

"_Why is it that whenever they seem to talk about us it is about a anime called Vampire Knight?" _Akatsuki asked in curiosity. The other vampire kittens were thinking the same even though they had a good idea.

"_Kaname, is it even possible?" _Yuki asked her brother, frowning in the thought but purring when the human girl scratched her ears.

"_Even I don't know if it is possible for a pureblood to have **that** much power." _The male pureblood answered calmly as he eyed Kim for that die comment.

"_So what are we going to do now? We could be the only vampires in this world." _Ruka asked, sitting in the arm of the chair beside Kim. The male pureblood shook his head.

"_For now try to figure out how to regain normal form for now. We'll figure out what to do next. It might be a waist to erase their memories if they read both us in a manga." _Kaname said calmly, shaking his head slowly. The other vampires nodded in agreement.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

We were starting to talk about school subjects. School would be starting back up in two weeks. The good times of summer would soon be over. I would be going into grade ten, leaving me two more years after. Kim was in grade eleven while Ashlen actually finished with school altogether. Actually the house we were in now was actually a graduation gift from her parents. Actually Kim and I were also old enough to drop out of school if we wanted to **(1)**

"Saku-nee, mommy and daddy said you have to watch me." I groaned as I heard my little sister's voice as she came walking into the living room. She was only four years old but she had a habit of just walking in places.

At first glanced people wouldn't think we are sisters since we don't look much alike. I get my looks from my mother, with my silver blond hair but I got my father's sky blue eyes. My sister has Itachi Uchiha color hair and Sky blue eyes. Her hair went just below her shoulders while my hair went down my back.

"Alright, for how long, Sayomi?" I asked, scratching the female kitten on her head. Instead of answering me Sayomi gave a little kid squeal and grabbed the kitten off Ashlen's lap.

"Yay, kittens! Can I play with them?" I could see the kitten in Sayomi's arms struggling so I knew she was holding him much too tightly.

"Yes, go ahead. Just be nice to them." Ashlen told my sister and I rolled my eyes. Knowing Sayomi it would be lucky if she didn't end up looking like a scratching post.

"Yay, thank you Ashlen." My sister gave another squeal and grabbed a few more of the kittens she could fit in her arms.

"Sayomi, don't be too mean to them!" I shouted as my sister ran into the play room. It used to be for Ashlen's nephew.

I personally think Ashlen's sister was much too young to have a baby, as were many others, but Ashlen still loves him. Anyways once Ashlen finished her schooling, her parents won the lottery, about five million dollars since they split with someone, so they just gave her this house.

It was a two floor, three if you include the basement, story building. All together it had seven bedrooms. Two on the main floor, three on the top and two in the basement. It had four bathrooms; one on each floor and the master bedroom had one to itself. A kitchen that could fit five sumo wrestlers and a dining room to itself. There was a small library where Ashlen and Kim kept the books they didn't keep in their rooms. In other words it was a big house not just meant for two.

_**Third person P.O.V**_

**With Sayomi**

Sayomi was in the playroom with all nine of the vampire kittens. She had shut the door of the room so none of the kittens could run away from her. The vampires could only sit and watch to see what the young human child had in mind for them.

"_Are we really going to stand to be used as child's play thing?" _Ruka asked in as hiss as her fur was being brushed, quiet hard. A couple of the vampires, like Aido and Zero, were amused to watch the female vampire getting her fur pulled.

"_She is just a child, Ruka, we can't hurt her." _Akatsuki said calmly, feeling sorry for his crush. Yet he himself was also a little worried about what this girl might to do them.

"There you go, know one last thing to make you pretty." Sayomi said, smiling as she pulled a pink doll dress from her pocket. Ruka's eyes narrowed at the dress and began to struggle.

"_There is no way I'm letting you put me in that thing!" _Ruka hissed, baring her fangs. Sayomi frowned, letting the kitten go.

"Fine, I'll just put her in the dress." Sayomi said, reaching for the green eyed blond kitten. Takuma's eyes widened in shock surprise, turning his head back to look at the girl.

"_But I'm not a girl." _He said, blushing as a handful of the vampires started to laugh or snicker.

"_She is just a child, Takuma-Sama. This is what they do to animals." _Hypocritically Ruka wasn't even hiding her smile as she watched. There was just something funny about a boy in a dress to her; as long as it wasn't Kaname.

"_No, I don't really mind **that. **It's being called a girl that is embarrassing. Alright that **and **the dress." _The blond vampire explained but didn't bother struggle as the human placed the dress on him. He didn't want to chance hurting her or himself.

"_Besides, Ruka, that was very hypocritical of you. **You **were the one hissed and glaring and the child for wanting to put you in the dress." _Hanabusa mocked, earning a glared from the female blond.

"_Oh shut up Flower Boy. _**(2)**_" _Ruka hissed in anger. She was ignored as Sayomi put Takuma back in the group of vampire cats.

"Alright, who is next?" Sayomi asked, giving a devilish grin only a child like her could give. All the vampire kittens stared up at her in wonder to who would be next victim.

"Ah, I know." Sayomi reached over and grabbed one of the brown kitten, making all the others gasp. Well all but Zero, who was actually grinning.

"_I can learn to love this kid." _Zero snickered as he watched as it was Kanane's turn to be tortured. Half of the noble vampires glared at Zero as the others, and Yuki, walked in shock to what the girl was doing to Kaname.

"_How dare she do this to our pureblood lord!" _Rukahissed in anger, getting ready to pounce on the young child. Yet Akatsuki jumped in front of her.

"_Ruka, she is just a child and doesn't know who we really are." _Akatsuki tried calming the blond female. Ruka growled and hissed but stopped her attempt off attack.

"You look so cute." Sayomi giggled while she was painting Kaname's claws a purple color and smudging red lipstick on his kitty lips. By now Zero was rolling on the floor laughing but Sayomi didn't even seem to notice; she was too busy making the brown kitten pretty.

"Now to make you look like your twin." Sayomi giggled, grabbing Yuki as she put Kaname down. This time Zero wasn't laughing or smiling; he was glaring just like the others.

"_Kaname-Sama, do we really have to put up with this?" _Ruka asked, her eyes narrowed. Although, because of her jealousy she wasn't as angry as when Kaname was being tortured.

"_Ruka, it has already been explained she is just a child. No one is to hurt her." _Kaname ordered as he watched his little sister get her makeover. As Yuki's brother he felt the need to tease her but as her lover he felt pity for her.

"Now I have one more dress. Black will look nice on you." Sayomi smiled, putting Yuki before she picked up Rima.

"_Arg, do I have to do this? It's embarrassing." _Rima complained, flattening her ears against her head.

"_It wont be that bad, Rima. It will be over soon." _Senri said calmly, though he was himself was unhappy about this.

"Sayomi, enough playi- PFFT." Sakura didn't finished her sentence because she tried covering her mouth to stop laughing, though it looked like there was a good chance she was going to lose that battle. Sayomi had just finished putting Rima in her dress as she looked up at her big sister.

Ashlen and Kim came into the room soon after Sakura. Ashlen didn't bother fighting her laugh as Kim stared at Takuma in shock. Meanwhile Sayomi was looking up with this innocent little kid look on her face.

"Saku-nee! I bet when Mommy sees this, she'll be happy, right?" Sayomi asked brightly. When she asked this question, Sakura's smile turned to frown and was replaced with a sad look.

Ashlen and Kim looked at Sakura in confusion, as did the kittens. A moment ago Sakura was just about to start laughing at the positions the kittens were in. Yet now she looked like she could even start to cry.

"Yeah... I bet she would." Sakura whispered sadly, her head hung just a little.

"I bet when she sees this, she'll get out her bed!" Sayomi said cheerfully to which Sakura cringed.

"What is she talking about?" Kim asked, confusion on her face. Sakura didn't answer fast enough since Sayomi did it.

"Mommy always lay in bed! She look pale too! But daddy and Saku-nee said that she was sick! Maybe because Mommy is just tired and-" Sayomi didn't get to finish since Sakura had cut her off.

"Sayomi, that's enough!" Sakura said in a mad tone, surprising everyone in the room. Sakura had never shouted like that before; the others now knew something was wrong.

Sakura hung her head so her bangs hid her eyes from view as she suddenly hugged Sayomi. She tightened her grip strongly, but not to a suffocating point, as if she didn't want Sayomi to go. Ashlen and Kim were both confused and seeing tears come down Sakura's face shocked the two other girls. As for the vampires, they were clearly surprised to see the one teenager crying and lightly sobbing but also really confused to why and what was wrong.

Sayomi, although, was looking up at her sister in concern and confusion. The four year was gazing at the back of her sister's head in wonder.

"Saku-nee? Why are you crying?" Sayomi slowly asked, getting Sakura to pull away to sadly look into her sister's voice.

Sayomi didn't know the truth about their mother; that she was deathly sick. The doctors hadn't figured out what was making their mother sick yet **(3) **but they did know Mrs. Kinkouchi had little chance to live much longer. Only Sakura herself, her father and aunt knew this about her mother. When Sakura feels Sayomi was ready she would tell her sister the truth.

"Um, I think we should clean the kittens up." Kim said, looking at the makeup covered kittens. Ashlen looked at them as well.

"Most cats hate water though." She said, frowning as she remembered old pet cats. They'd scratch her if she tried to put them in water.

"It will be OK." Kim smiled and picked up Takuma, Senri and Rima. Rolling her eyes, Ashlen picked up Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Zero while Sakura picked up the last three.

Carrying them into the bathroom, Sayomi started up the tub for the three teenagers. They couldn't do it since their arms were obviously full. Soon as the tub was full all three girls put the kittens in the water. Soon the room was filled with smoke and the shapes of nine new people filled out the room.

* * *

**(1) **Um, do you want to go to school? I forgot I was making Ashlen out of school

**(2) **Hanabusa means Peddles of a Flower

**(3) **I'll think of a sickness later


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry for such a long waited updated but I couldn't' think how to start this chapter. Also, if others wonder why water affected the _spell _on the vampires it is because there is old myths about vampires and water; for one that can't cross running water and water can burn them. I don't believe it is true with the VK vampires but water is still the best thing I can think of.

Also I am sorry for those that can't read T and up but I do want to change it for the ideas I have

Thank you to the OC of Kim for helping me the best she could

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

The smoke hiding the nine new figures cleared slowly and all four girls had the same expression; one of confusion and shock. Ashlen, Kim and Sakura had all thought of the kittens to be the vampires from Vampire Knight, but none of them really took it seriously. Sayomi was just confused to what happened and why the kittens seemed to be replaced by nine people.

A wave of nervousness came over Ashlen and she rushed out of the room, mumbling that the cookies were going to burn. At the mention of cookies, Sayomi went running after Ashlen to get first dibs. Moments later the mist fully cleared and the nine main vampires from Vampire Knight were standing in the tub.

As the vampires filled out of the small tub, and separated for more personal space, they kept their eyes on the two staring girls that had remained behind in the room to watch. The makeup that had been smeared on Kaname and Yuki's face had washed off. The dresses were taken off of Takuma and Rima. Everyone was still wearing the clothes they had before Sara cursed them.

"Weren't there two other girls here a moment ago?" Kaname asked rhetorically, to get the two teenaged humans to stop staring at them. It seemed to work and the two girls blinked before looking around.

"Ashlen had been making cookies; my sister must have followed her to the kitchen to get them," Sakura said calmly and surprised the vampires. They thought for sure they would be just a little scared though this girl was acting as if this was something normal. Well, for all they knew, maybe it was normal here – they were in a different world after all.

"You aren't scared of us?" Kaname asked as he narrowed his eyes to Kim for a moment. He still wasn't happy that she thought he and Yuki should die, but he would leave it be. Besides, all they were to them were characters of a anime and a manga.

"I had my suspicions from the beginning. Also we know you are all human friendly so we have nothing to worry about," Sakura said with a simple shrug, suddenly nudging Kim who had been staring at Takuma ever since he had turned back to normal. The vampire had noticed and blinked at her, oblivious of the light blush on her face.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked while touching his cheek. The vampires that did notice the girl was blushing rolled their eyes at the older vampire's obliviousness.  
_**  
**__**Kim's P.O.V**_

Oh god, thank the heavens – his voice was not that gay deep one. Though he spoke in English his voice was the same from the Japanese actor that voiced him. He looked much cuter in real life and I began to think what would happen if I were to tackle him.

They all looked real, every single one of them. By that I mean they didn't look like they were from a different world; they didn't look like anime people or like they stepped out of a manga. Yet, at the same time, they were all still recognizable and Takuma was still completely adorable.

"Kim, it is rude to stare."

I felt Sakura nudge me a second time and I turned my head away from the hot vampire so I could look at her.

"I wasn't staring," I defended myself, crossing my arms against my chest. I heard a snicker and I turned my head to glare at the group of male vampires.

"I believe you _were_ staring. I think your eyes were starting to water."

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it was Hanabusa Aido that was teasing me but I was still pissed off.

"I was not and you can't prove it!" I shouted and marched out of the bathroom and down the hall. How dare he say something like that?  
_**  
**__**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"She's kind of stubborn so you'll have to excuse her. I am younger than her but she can still be more childish," I apologized to the vampires and frowned to myself. With all of her hate issues, I hoped Kim would keep herself under control and wouldn't make enemies with any of the vampires.

Speaking of the vampires – now that I really, and I mean really looked at them, I finally noticed they looked real. I mean, they looked like they were born in this world, not as if they came from some cartoony or hand drawn world. Yet, it was still easy to tell who was who. Even their eyes were now normal sized.

"How old are you exactly?" Akatsuki Kain questioned, curiously. I looked up at him and I silently cursed for him being so damned tall; I was shorter than Yuki damn it.

Shaking that thought from my mind, I smiled kindly at Akatsuki Kain. The group of vampires seemed really calm about this and hopefully they forgot the _Kurans should die_ comment Kim said, for her sake.

"I'm fifteen, Kim is sixteen and Ashlen is the oldest – she is eighteen and actually owns the house," I informed the group as I made my way out of the bathroom. The vampires probably wanted out and I could see that Zero was looking rather annoyed; probably because of the other vampires.

They all filed out of the bathroom but not all of them stayed in the hall. Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Zero Kiyru and the element cousins, Hanabusa and Akatsuki, wandered off as Kaname, Yuki and Takuma stayed – looking at me.

"Do you know a place we can stay until we can figure out how to get home?"

I smiled over to Kaname, his voice polite even if almost emotionless, though he seemed to manage a small smile.

I used to have a crush on Kaname Kuran while reading the manga and watching the anime. I had even made myself a role play OC where I turned out to be his cousin, the daughter of Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio. Yet my crush grew more towards Zero so my vampire Knight crush for Kaname become more of my OC's – a cousin like love.

"Actually, besides Ashlen's and Kim's room there are five other bedrooms in this house. I am sure she'll let you stay for as long as you need to; she has too much of a kind heart to just make you leave," I said, although looking behind me – at the way to the kitchen – and not at them. I knew Ashlen would let them stay as she was too kind _not _to let them, but I also thought she was the most freaked out out of Kim and me.

I had only been living here for three years, as it was to help my mother with the free medical care so she had a longer chance to live, but I still knew Ashlen pretty well. I knew that she had a love for vampires and I also knew that there was something about them that made her stomach turn.

"Thank you for the information. It would be easier to stay here, though I don't think any of us would want to burden her. I doubt any money we had survived in that water... what country are we in for that matter?" questioned Kaname.

I was getting a little annoyed by how formal he sounded, but I guessed it was the way he was raised. With time I hoped he and the others would become a little bit more casual.

"You are in Alberta Canada. Also, as I said, Ashlen is too kind hearted and you wouldn't be a burden; she has the money for it," I explained as I observed the four vampires that were still there. For vampires that had been in water as kittens you'd think they'd be soaked but only their legs were partially wet.

This time I didn't really get a reply, just a nod as Kaname walked off with Ruka walking right after him – the Kaname-obsessed freak. Yeah I hated her, the same way Kim hated Yuki and Kaname. Though, strangely, Kim actually liked the female vampire. Speaking of Yuki she seemed to keep standing with Takuma, looking confused. I smiled at the two of them; they were two of my favorite vampires in the show.

"I will take you to the kitchen. Ashlen made cookies and I suppose you must be hungry. Or would _you _rather explore Ashlen and Kim's library?" I smirked lightly as Takuma's eyes widened as I knew they would. I wonder how old he had been when he actually started to read.

**_Kaname's P.O.V_**

I wasn't really sure that it might be safe for us to stay here, not that it would be dangerous of us more then it would the girls. I didn't who had blood tablets with them, how many they had and if they survived the water. I myself didn't have any on me since I satisfied my thirst with Yuki's blood and she did the same with me.

I knew I could trust the nobles around the humans but things could turn bad in just seconds if one of them bleeds. I was the most worried about Aido, as he has proved in the past that he as a blood lust problem, and Yuki. Ever since Yuki had become a vampire I hadn't let her near humans and when Ruka scratched that girl Yuki was obviously shocked. I was worried what she would do to the smell of blood while she was like this.

If I could get things worked out well and we could manage to stay here, I would be very grateful. I really had no idea where we would go if we couldn't. This was obviously a different world and even if the money was have survived the water, it wouldn't be worth anything here. First thing is I should get everyone together and talk about this, before getting Ashlen's permission of course.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Ashlen, can I have another cookie please?" I smiled down at Sayomi's bright blue eyes from my spot sitting on the counter. There were chocolate smudges all over her face. It was actually really cute and I couldn't help but give in. Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't be too upset.

"Here but no more than this; I don't want Sakura getting mad at me and I am sure your father doesn't want you eating so many sweets," I told her as I held down one more cookie for her. Sayomi's eyes widened in delight as she took the cookie from me and ran back to her glass of milk that was in the dining room.

At that moment, I noticed two people entered the room and it took me a moment to recognize that they were Rima and Shiki. I had left the bathroom before the steam fully cleared because of slight fear. Even though vampires were my favorite movie and book creatures there was something that also freaked me out about them. I always got scared if I thought they might be real. Yet, because I left I didn't notice how real they looked.

I felt myself relax with these two vampires since they seemed like a few of the most trustable ones. Actually, all the vampires were trustable now that I thought about it – even if Aido, erm Hanabusa? – had a blood lust problem.

"Do you have anymore chocolate Pocky?" Shiki asked as he and Rima both seemed to look at me with bored eyes. I tried hiding my surprise to hearing his voice -this was going to take some getting used to- before I nodded and pointed at the pantry with my thumb.

The two only seemed to nod their heads in what I guessed was a thanks before the walked over to the same pantry and looked through it. I looked away to continue with my cookies, jumping down from the counter so I could refill my glass with more two percent milk.

"Excuse me for a moment. You're name is Ashlen, is that correct?" The sudden voice got me to jump slightly in surprise, as I recognized the voice as Kaname Kuran. Out of the whole Vampire Knight story, it was Kaname that actually freaked me out the most; don't ask why since I am not too sure, he just makes me feel uneasy.

"Yes it is. Is there something you want?" I asked and kept my eyes on the inside of the fridge. I don't care if he or the others would think it would be rude not to look at him as I talked; it would just make the uneasiness a lot worse if I _did _look at him.

"Do you know of a place my comrades and I can stay until we figure out how to get home?" He asked politely and, taking out the milk, I closed the fridge, gathered my courage and looked at him. He also looked like from my own world but recognizable enough to know who he was; if you were a Vampire Knight fan.

"Besides staying here no I do not. I doubt you have the money to buy, or rent, a place. There are five extra bedrooms in this house. There is enough from for everyone to partner up; unless Zero will want to stay somewhere else." I said thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. I _bet _Zero will not want to stay here if the others will because of his hatred for all of them.

"You don't have any problems with us staying here? You _do _know we aren't human, do you?" I'd say Kaname sounded a mix of surprised and suspicious. I had no idea what that man, erm, vampire man was thinking but I only shrugged.

"Of course I do and I know no one will hurt me." I said and released a soft sigh. I was already starting to relax but only by a little; this was still going to take a while to get used to.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Kaname, are you sure we should stay here? These girls are human and, as generous as this girl is being, Aido-San will probably go after her blood since he had already tasted it." Senri asked his pureblood cousin in Japanese so the girl in the room wouldn't be able to understand him at all. Kaname frowned slightly and nodded his head while the girl didn't really pay much attention at all.

"I have already thought about that, Shiki. I have faith everyone will control themselves around here. Besides I really don't want to waist time looking for somewhere to live we might never get." Kaname responded, also in Japanese. The girl seemed to be looking at them in curiosity before she looked off to the side as she drank her milk as if uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should see of the tablets we have survived and how many we each have left. I personally don't want the possibility of drinking human blood. I am fine with just Senri." Rima said bluntly and got Senri's cheeks to turn a shade of pink. Kaname sighed again and nodded in response.

"I am going to gather everyone together and tell them about all of this. Help me search for the others and we will figure out what we are going to do." Kaname ordered and the two nobles nodded their heads. Without wasting time they left the kitchen to look for the others, leaving Ashlen alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**(1) **Alright this was the part I had so much trouble thinking of. I sometimes really get into my characters and, if it really _was_ me I'd actually get a bit scared and want to get out of the room. Ashlen is my character –though it isn't my name- so it is how I felt.

**(2) **This is kind of true. I LOVE vampires but something about them still when it comes to blood sucking it pouts notes (Is there two meanings to this or is there a different way the word I want should be spelt) in my stomach.

**(3) **really his name sometime confuses me. In the Japanese version they keep calling him Aido so many times I think of that as his first name (In the English dub -ALL eps are in English- they call him Hanabusa

I am so sorry this took so long to update. The beginning was hard to think of and I don't really like it, the beginning


	6. Important

My jariehl hotmail was hacked and I can not open it. I am moving all my stuff to a new account I am going to make. I could still post here but it means I can't review any replys or things you sent me. I will keep this site up though so you don't have to worry. My new account name is **A Vampire Stole My Heart**. I will start reposting in two days; when it will let me

A Vampire Stole My Heart 


	7. Needing to be adopted

Would anyone be interesting in adopting this story. It simply means you take this story, move it into your account and work on it. Or, if people prefer, they can simply write chapters for it and send them to me. Either way I am pretty much done with this story. I am much too focused in my Too Good To Be True story and Too Good 2 Be true -the edited version of the first and to is changed to 2 because I can't have two stories with the same title- now first come first serve but you need to make a review telling me if you'd like to adopt or make new chapters. My simpliest request is you keep the three OCs in character -as they are based off me and two friends- If you wish to completely rewrite this story I suggest you do not adopt and just write your own similar story


	8. Adopted

**Octavia Knight** has taken control of the story. Please go read on her account. If I ever get back in the mood for this story it is very likely I will just re-write. I am no longer in contact with Sakura's OC owner and the owner of Kim has lost a lot of interest in vampire knight. For now I am still working on my Too Good To Be True story. Please read that one if you like this one. It have a little more of a common plot but it is my most popular story in my account. Please give it a look and fav if you read. 2 good to be true is the rewrite of the story


	9. Final Notice about the adoption

Just to note that Vampire Cats has been rewritten in Octavia Knight's own style and reposted in Vampire Cats? Please give it a read


End file.
